


[Podfic] Two Volumes of One Book & Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Volumes of One Book: Two best friends, like brothers.</p><p>Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix): If the Dark Lord finds out what Peter's doing right now, he's as good as dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Volumes of One Book & Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Volumes of One Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386498) by [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer). 
  * Inspired by [Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782701) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



**Two Volumes of One Book** : Length: 00:00:54 - Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Two%20Volumes%20of%20One%20Book.mp3) (1.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Two%20Volumes%20of%20One%20Book.m4b) (0.5 MB) 

Streaming: 

**Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)** : Length: 00:05:59 - Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Bravest%20Man%20I%20Ever%20Knew.mp3) (5.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Bravest%20Man%20I%20Ever%20Knew.m4b) (2.7 MB) 

Streaming: 

**Both** : Length: 00:06:56 - Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Two%20Volumes%20of%20One%20Book%20&%20Bravest%20Man%20I%20Ever%20Knew.mp3) (6.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Two%20Volumes%20of%20One%20Book%20&%20Bravest%20Man%20I%20Ever%20Knew.m4b) (3.1 MB) 


End file.
